1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of performing a service of a mobile communication intelligent network.
2. Background of the Related Art
Recently, a third generation intelligent network structure to meet the users"" wishes is gathering strength in the mobile communication. In the third generation mobile communication, the concept separating the call process and the service performance is introduced so as to implement the specific service, speedily.
In the existing mobile communication network, a home location register (HLR) and a mobile switching center (MSC) are used for processing the call. In the existing mobile intelligent network, a service control point (SCP) and an intelligent peripheral (IP) are used for performing the service. The service control point is the element for controlling the services of the intelligent network and consists of the logics for the service performances. The intelligent peripheral is the network element for utilizing the special resources. For example, a function of the intelligent peripheral includes the function converting the announcement or the characters into the voice, the function converting the voice into the numerical, or the function collecting the information, etc.
One of the related art services using the intelligent network was a calling name presentation (CNAP) service. This calling name presentation displays the identification of the originating subscriber such as the name, the nickname and the company name on the display element of the mobile subscriber. On the other hand, a more convenient and secure service for the user is desired in recent mobile intelligent network.
However, in the related art calling name presentation service, when a call signal is received, the user must identify the identification of the caller from a display device (such as a liquid crystal display) on the telephone set. Accordingly, the related art CNAP service has a problem in that, when another call is received in the middle of a telephone conversation, the user should stop the conversation for a moment for identifying the caller. Therefore, new services to solve these problems have been desired in the mobile intelligent network.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to provide a method of performing a calling information audio presentation service which is obtained by adding an audio service with the existing calling name presentation service in a mobile communication intelligent network system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of performing the calling name presentation service of the mobile communication intelligent network offering a more convenient and secure service to the users.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of performing the calling name presentation service of the mobile communication intelligent network in which the identification of the originating subscriber can be verified by the terminating subscriber and the identification of the subscriber practically accepting the call can be verified by the originating subscriber.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, when the originating subscriber requests a call, the identification of the originating subscriber is immediately announced by the terminating subscriber in a voice. The terminating subscriber can provide the answering information to the call by responding to the audio service. According to the service procedure, the identifications of the audio service subscribers and the identifications of the originating subscribers anticipated for the subscriber are stored in the service control point. Therefore, if the call is requested by the originating mobile subscriber, the terminating mobile subscriber is searched through the home location register and the call is announced to the terminating mobile subscriber through the mobile switching center of the terminating subscriber. When an answer to the call is transmitted from the terminating mobile subscriber, the audio service of the service control point is requested by the mobile switching center of the terminating subscriber.
In response to the request, the service control point searches the identification of the originating mobile subscriber and sends the searched identification together with the announcement broadcast request signal to the intelligent peripheral device. The mobile switching center of the terminating subscriber is connected to the intelligent peripheral device and the intelligent peripheral device announces the identification of the originating mobile subscriber in audio signal to the terminating mobile subscriber.
The originating subscriber can also hear the identification of the terminating subscriber in audio signal through the intelligent peripheral device and the service control point.
As described beforehand, since the identifications of both the originating and terminating mobile subscribers can be announced to both subscribers in audio, the communication is very convenient as well as the subscribers are protected from the wrong or mischievous calls.